


We need a Hero

by CatTurtleArts



Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Body Horror, Decapitation, Minor Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatTurtleArts/pseuds/CatTurtleArts
Summary: Song inspired request from @thelovelydeer on tumblr
Relationships: Original Characters/Original Characters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	We need a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Afric is pregnant.  
> No weapons are allowed at the festival.  
> The Gummgumms are the gummgumms that eat humans and other trolls and causes chaos from time to time, they dont follow Gunmar anymore.  
> The Moonstone festival is held in the first couple days of spring. Its a fertility festival.  
> Kamiama is Afric's arm swords.

Ash, Hugo and Afric had sneaked away from the feast after the Moonstone Festival. The aphrodisiac drink Ash and Hugo had drank had started to affect them. Hugo had carried Afric to the spot they stopped, he had set her down so she could lean against a tree and watch her lovers touch on each other.

Hugo had Ash under him and they had just started making out hot and heavy when Afric gasped in shock. When they looked over at her, a gummgumm from the neighboring village had a parlock spear pointed at Afric's babybump. As 5 more gummgumms appeared from the trees around them, the gummgumm closest to the other holding the spear to Afric spoke in broken common trollish, "Play nice, won't hurt Carrier." This one seemed to be the leader of the group.

Ash and Hugo put their hands up in surrender and they got pulled apart, Hugo was pulled away by a horn which caused him to growl in pain, and Ash way pulled away by her tail which caused her to yelp in pain. They started to talk in their own language, Hugo and Ash were pinned to the ground by their necks. 

When Hugo tried to fight back when the gummgumm pinning him pulled its shorts down to reveal its erect dick, he was punch hard in the face, his vision blurred, his head spun and his ears rang.

The leader growled at the troll pinning Ash tried to have his way with her first, "I FIRST!" He growled as he pulled the other gummgumm away. The leader grabbed Ash by the neck and picked her up, pinning her to a near by tree. When she tried to fight back as tje leader lined himself up, he squeezed his hand around her throat, choking her, tears welled up in her eyes.

**Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds?  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero**

Before the gummgumms could have their way with Hugo and Ash they all heard a thud behind them. When they looked the gummgumm guarding Afric was on the ground with its parlock spear in its neck. Afric stood there with a glare on her face, deep growls leaving her throat and her kaliama protruding from her arms.

Afric growled again as another gummgumm charged her with a growl. She decapitates it before it can get close. While the gummgumms where distracted Ash and Hugo both kicked the gummgumm pinning them in the gronk-nuks. Hugo put his hooves against the chest of the gummgumm that was formally pinning him. He shoved it away hard and tackled the other nearest to him to the ground, punching it in the face as Afric stabbed the other through the heart.

Ash pushed the leader away and pulled a dagger from the fur on one of her arms and stabbed the other gummgumm near to her in the neck, it bleed to death. The leader tripped over the body of the second gummgumm killed and when it raised it's head to look, it was the only gummgumm left alive.

It put its hand up in surrender as Afric pointed one of her kaliama at it. She turned to Hugo, "are you alright Hugo?" Hugo nodded and as She started to turn her head to Ash, the gummgumm raised a foot amd kicked towards Afric's babybump. Its leg was ripped from it's body before it's foot made contact with Afric's body. 

Ash was the one growling now, her fur and mane poofed up, her top eyes black with glowing pupils, her tail lashed side to side angrily as she shouted at the gummgumm in it's own language, _"NEVER TOUCH MY MATES OR OUR WHELPS!"_ She growled loudly as Afric held her back as Hugo chased the gummgumm away with a warning 'if any of them tried something like this again the village would end the treaty permanently and they would destroy the gummgumm village.' It took Afric and Hugo an hour to calm Ash down enough to rejoin the feast.


End file.
